


#诺普#3年2个月20天

by JingGHachisu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: 【设定】现代AU，乐团主唱 Noctis X 学弟粉丝 Prompto【提醒】没车。【申明】角色都属于版权方，OOC都是我的。





	#诺普#3年2个月20天

**Author's Note:**

> 【设定】现代AU，乐团主唱 Noctis X 学弟粉丝 Prompto
> 
> 【提醒】没车。
> 
> 【申明】角色都属于版权方，OOC都是我的。

\- 01 -

此起彼伏的掌声从幕布另一面传来，呼唤雷迦利亚声音越来越大。Luna手里掐着表，一脸严肃地拍拍身旁的主唱，“去吧，该你上场了。”

Noctis用手拨开幕布，大步走到舞台中间。随着他的出现，台下的尖叫声再次掀起一个高潮。

Noctis拿起话筒，轻咳了两声。人群马上安静了下来，几百双眼睛全部集中在他一个人身上。Noctis环视了一圈并不大的内场，不出意外，第一排的老位置，熟悉的金发，亮晶晶的眼睛，充满期待地看着自己。

Noctis的注意力并没有在对方身上过多停留，场里有很多面孔，他都很熟悉。从雷迦利亚刚组建到现在，他们积累了不少忠实的粉丝，几乎一场不落地参加他们的演唱会。

今天的场地几乎挤满了人，这让Noctis感到一丝无法压抑的满足。

接着，他的贝斯手、鼓手和吉他手随着欢呼声陆续登场。当Aranea开始拨动琴弦，场里的气氛再次热烈起来。

Noctis唱得兴起，随着身体的扭动，顺势脱下上衣，明显短上一截的紧身衣下露出一节腹肌，引得台下的粉丝尖叫不断。他们伸长了手，想要Noctis把外套扔过去。包括那个金发的小胖子，虽然他没有前倾身体伸出手，但是Noctis可以看得出来他想要什么。

 

“你那个迷弟又来了，Noctis。”Aranea一边用指甲去摘黏在眼睛下面的亮片，一边挪揄他们年轻的主唱，“又是第一排，他到底怎么抢到那个位置的！你怎么不把外套扔给他。我觉得他都快哭出来了。”

“你别闹，他是我学弟。”Noctis认真地回过头看着吉他手。

“那你可以私下里给他。”Aranea挤挤眼睛。

“Noct知道什么时候该做什么事。”Ignis走过来，贝斯已经被他好好地收起来背在背上了，“Luna让我送过来，这是你和Aranea的。”他晃了晃另一只手上的两沓信件，把它们放在桌上，“我有点事，先走了。Noctis，明天如果不交作业，我不会给你平时分的。”

“好的，好的。”Noctis叹了一口气应和着，“真是让人头疼。”

“车在停车场等你，今天就不要从后门走了，早点回去写作业。”Ignis又嘱咐了一句。

“但是门口还有粉丝……”Noctis没想到Ignis为了他的作业居然做到这个地步。

“Luna安排staff去通知了。”Ignis抬起手腕看了看表，向在场的人道了别就急匆匆地离开了。

Noctis，十七岁，雷迦利亚乐队的主唱，登台1年5个月零9天，还在受着作业的困扰。

 

Prompto穿着黑色的T恤，上面印着雷迦利亚和Noctis的名字，手上拿着积攒签名的本子，从散场开始就在后门等着了。

最后却得到了Noctis今天不会从这里离开的消息。

他有些丧气地把签名本塞进包里，转身挤开还在等待其他乐队成员的粉丝离开了这里。

站了一晚上，挤在热火朝天的人群里，Prompto出了一身汗，他喝完了最后一口水，把塑料瓶扔进路过的垃圾桶里。没走出多远，在等红灯的时候累地扶着旁边的栏杆喘着气。

Prompto是在Noctis组建乐队之前就成为他的“粉丝”的。

不过他从没有告诉过任何人。

刚进入高中的Prompto依然没有什么朋友，一部分是因为体型原因，一部分大概只能怪他自己沉默的性格了。他曾经试图交过朋友，但是后来却发现，那些笑嘻嘻来找他的人，无非是想嘲笑他或是欺负他。

Prompto太习惯一个人了，甚至为了午休时可以独处而探索过整个校园。

他就是在这个时候发现音乐教室的门不会上锁的。

而显然他不是唯一一个发现这处秘密基地的人。

Noctis第一次溜进来的时候，Prompto正躺在拼起来的椅子上睡觉。他被钢琴凳与地板摩擦的声音弄醒了，因为害怕被发现而一动不动，却意外地听了Noctis作曲的整个过程。

一边尝试着弹奏出合适的音调，一边轻轻地哼着没有意义的音节，虽然没有看到来人的样貌，Prompto却单纯地被音乐吸引了。

有了第一次就有第二次。

Prompto成为了这对方匿名的忠实听众。

Noctis，高年级的学生，虽然不常说话，但是在各个年级的女生之间还是有人气的。Prompto偷看过他，一眼就认了出来。

除了中午的音乐教室，Prompto还在其他场合见过Noctis，就算在穿着同样制服的人群里，依然闪耀地就像王子一样。

想和他做朋友。但是这样的自己，无论如何都不可能吧。

Prompto低头捏了捏自己肚子上凸出的肉。

 

一辆车从北面的街道驶来，因为红灯，最终缓缓地停在了Prompto的面前。

车窗缓缓地降下，露出Noctis的侧脸，就算戴着口罩，光凭轮廓，Prompto马上就认了出来。

他惊喜地睁大眼睛，嘴巴因为惊讶而微微张开。他不确定自己是不是应该发出声音向车里的人打招呼，还是应该赶紧掏出手机来拍下这一幕。

但是车里的人却转过脸来，看着他，伸出手，对着他摆了摆。

Prompto像个雕塑一样愣在原地。

Noctis对他招手了，就像做梦一样。

这一定是做梦。Prompto掐了自己一把。疼。

他的心里就像有一群被石子惊起的鸽子，扑朔朔地要撑开头皮飞出来。

Prompto，十六岁，雷迦利亚乐队的元老级粉丝，今天背的包也挂满了主唱周边，现在恨不得在路边跳舞。

 

-tbc-


End file.
